


It's not. . . that bad.

by KurooCat (sakurabunbuns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Dyeing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's like one word, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Please cry about my babies with me, Polyamory, This is my OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabunbuns/pseuds/KurooCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hajime does Kenma's hair instead of Keiji? Nothing the younger boy is excited about, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not. . . that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So I've shipped this for a while, but I'm only now actually sitting down and writing it. I came up with this ship with two people who are very special to me, and ever since I haven't been able to let go of it. I hope you enjoy this little fic!
> 
> [This](http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/115293089929/15-prompts-pt-5-ot3-edition) is where I got the prompt from. (#10)

Hajime could feel himself beginning to sweat as he looked over Kenma’s hair. They really should have just waited until Keiji came home. 

“So?” 

The brunette swallowed and glanced down at his boyfriend, perched on the edge of the tub from where the taller male had taken a towel to his long hair. 

“Uh,” he responded intelligently. Kenma sighed. 

“How bad is it?” Hajime fought off a small cringe. 

“It’s not. . . _that_ bad,” he said nervously. Why didn’t they wait for Keiji? Kenma narrowed his eyes suspiciously, standing and hopping over to the bathroom mirror before Hajime could react. His golden eyes widened and he looked like he might stop breathing. 

“Hajime. . .” The brunette took a few steps towards the. . . blonde? 

“Yes?” Kenma turned his head to look at the approaching male. 

“Which dye did you use?” Hajime glanced down at the box in the trashcan. 

“The one in the green box?” Kenma groaned, dropping his head against the mirror. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe—Hajime, I said the _pink_ box. I _knew_ there was an extra step this time. Damn it.” He sighed heavily, his bangs falling in front of his face as his shoulders sagged. The brunette rubbed the back of his neck and moved a bit closer. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I didn’t mean to.” He reached out and took Kenma’s hand in his own larger, calloused one. 

It was at that point that Keiji decided to waltz in through the front door of their house. “I’m home,” he called out. After a few moments of clanking and bags rustling, he appeared in the doorway, having not seen them in the other rooms. ‘What are you two do—,” his eyes widened and he stopped speaking. “Oh.” 

After a minute or two of silence, he quietly padded into the room. “It’s not—well, I mean, it’s not _bad._ It’s just. . . different, is all.” 

Kenma only groaned and Hajime sent the tallest a stressed look. He sighed. Only these two could manage to fuck up so badly in a way that really wasn’t bad at all. “It actually looks kind of nice on you, Kenma.” The boy stared at him. 

“My hair is _white,_ Keiji. It’s _white.”_ The tall boy hummed, running a hand through the long, silky strands. 

“I know.” Hajime watched them, more relaxed now that their other, better with hair, part was home. “If I honestly thought it looked bad, I would tell you. You know that.” The smaller boy sighed, moving to sag onto Keiji instead. 

“Fix it.” The brunette chuckled lightly. 

“Well, I don’t think I can make it blonde again, but what if we try something else?” Both of his boyfriends sent him questioning looks. He led them to the kitchen without a word, pulling several small containers out of one of the bags on the kitchen table. “I picked up some different colors on a hunch while I was getting groceries. We could add some to your hair so it’s got some more vibrancy to it.” 

Kenma thought for a moment before quietly moving forward, still pulling Hajime along by his hand as he inspected the dyes. “I like this one,” he said, picking up a tub filled with a purple substance. Keiji hummed, giving him a gentle smile. 

“Alright, purple it is.” He took the tub from Kenma and pulled a lighter one out of the bag as well. “Can I play with it a little?” Kenma nodded. Keiji turned to Hajime, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Don’t get so down about it. It’s just hair.” 

Hajime nodded, bringing his hand up to stroke Keiji’s cheek. “Okay.” The taller smiled, pressing another kiss to the palm of his hand before separating. 

“Kenma, go sit in the bathroom, I’ll be right there,” he said, moving to get a glass of water to drink before they started. 

About forty-five minutes later and Keiji was gently brushing Kenma’s hair, which was kind of fluffy from being blow-dryed. 

“How does it look?” The small male asked, inspecting the rich purple ends of his bangs. Keiji smiled. 

“I think it looks pretty nice, if I do say so myself.” Hajime nodded in agreement. 

“It looks good on you, Kenma.” 

He got up and inspected his appearance in the mirror, his lips lifting slightly at the edges as he looked himself over. Keiji had somehow, with his talented fingers, managed to get an almost perfect ombre going from his white roots to the purple ends. “Thanks, Keiji.” 

The brunette hummed quietly, leaning down to leave a kiss on Kenma’s shoulder. “Mmhm, anytime.” 

Hajime smiled at the gentle exchange, sighing happily at the sight of his quiet boyfriends showing their affection for each other. It wasn’t uncommon in their relationship, but it made him happy nonetheless. 

“I made some popcorn if you guys want to watch a movie,” he suggested, moving away from the door frame. The pair in front of the mirror each gave their own quiet agreement before gliding out of the bathroom, leaving kisses on his cheek as they passed him. 

They settled down on the couch, sprawling across each other and moving around until they could comfortably cuddle. Hajime threw a blanket over them and started the cheesy rom-com he had picked out for them. They were honestly all just a bunch of mushy saps, not that anyone else needed to know that. 

About twenty minutes in, it finally hit Hajime what had been bothering him. “Hey, why do we have white hair dye, anyway?” Keiji snorted and Kenma huffed, sinking further into the other two. Keiji was the one to grace him with an answer. 

“Bokuto.” 


End file.
